historyfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
New Greek Empire
The New Greek Empire is a Faction made up of the Greek city states, Hydronia and some other areas in North Africa, present in the Romanum 01, 02, and 03 universes. It's capital is the city of Athens, which has been an important city of Greece since before the New Greek Empire was founded. History Greece joined Rome after Macedonia and a few other small city states were defeated by Rome, however, in the Romanum timelines, the Romans never fell. With the Roman Empire still thriving, Greece became tense and weary of the current government, as they had practically no power over the affairs of their own state, all of which fell to a single individual, the Emperor of Rome. Eventually, under the leadership of Tymon Alexios, they declared independence from Rome and rebelled against the established governmental policies. In response to this, the Empire planned and later attempted to reconquer the new empire. Their attempts were thwarted, however, in the Battle of New Greece in which multiple Roman legions were defeated by small armies of unified Greek Hoplites and Hypaspists. The Greek City-States have remained unified under a democratic rule ever since. Although Greece had in fact won its independence, Roman archives officially state the Greek city-states had been given Dominion status before finally being given independence the year Greece actually won it. In 1900, New Greece launched a campaign against the Hidronis Grand Monarchy, the government in control of Hydronia. New Greece demanded surrender, which most of Hydronia refused, and then attacked all refusing cities, taking control of the area, executing the current Pharoh, and accepting all Hydronian citizens into New Greece. Military Main Article: New Greek military The Military of New Greece consists an improved version of the Classic Hoplite Phalanx. It has characteristics similar to the original, but with Hypaspits (the toughest of the Greek peasant infantry employed by Alexander the Great) providing back-up and support, by serving as side guards. This was a massive advantage to the Phalanx as it improved their defense greatly. Culture Main Article: New Greek Empire/Culture Government Greece is a democracy, in which all citizens with a reasonable education can vote, for most things, while some issues are locked in place by the constitution of New Greece, the complete list of unchangeable laws are listed below: #No Murder #No Stealing #No Assaults #Self defense permitted #No religious persecution #No sexist Persecution (Though ways around this law are still found) #No Age-based persecution (Though ways around this law are still found) #Ability to bear arms (with the exception of Criminals) #Right to education #Greece shall always be governed by a large group of Greeks, and never by just one king. #He who breaks the constitution shall be punished by giving twice back of what he or she has taken. Womens' rights While in the constitution there is a rule "No Sexist persecution" This law is often bent, and in some places, women are threatened if they vote, the senate has done it's best to stop this, and is gradually helping the process of stopping Sexism. Senate The New Greek Senate is the governing body of the New Greek empire, it originally housed 23 members, though it now houses 155 members, and is located in Athens. The senate makes decisions regarding Government and Military actions while at war, the fortification of towns and the posting of Guards in cities. Forein relations Related Article: Greco-Roman wars The New Greek Empire was formerly at war with the Roman Empire, Xanjin Technologist Imperium, and Sons of Darius Traditionalist Militia, though it is no longer at active war with any of them, it is still a rival of the Romans and Darians, though relations with the Xanj improved during Roman Emperor Constantine XXII's reign. It was also at war with two nations that it destroyed, the Old Persian Empire and Hidronis Grand Monarchy, in 1238 and 1900 AD, respectivly. The Greeks are currently allied with the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, and supply them with economic support and weaponry, even stationing Tanks in Moscow during the Second Russo-Roman War to "defend the Greek emissary and it's staff". The Greek are also in good relations with the Sassanid Persian Empire, as Greece buys a large amount of Sassanid Persian oil. The Greeks are also in good relations with most formerly Roman-controlled areas, which it supply with weaponry and training, as the Confederation of the Nunavummiuts. Category:Romanum 01 Category:Majoras Articles!!! Category:Factions